


Robert Sugden’s Tips to Bearing the Burn

by godamnarmsrace



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Crack mostly, Gen, M/M, Robert's secret blog, robron - Freeform, serious beard burn business
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-10-02 15:44:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10221734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godamnarmsrace/pseuds/godamnarmsrace
Summary: Robert Sugden loves Aaron Dingle...and his beard.  These are secret snippets of Robert's blog about said beard. Enjoy.





	1. 18.04.2016

 

 

So, if you’re like me and you have a guy you like to kiss who has a beard then you know all about the trials of beard burn. But if you’re also like me and you love him and his scruff is all part of what you love about him and as much as you hate the sodding rash that forms after, while you’re rubbing your lips and face against his you are in heaven.

After one pretty active night together I woke up like this:

A soft kiss on the chin from the man I love to “make it all better” and I still had a very obvious rash on display. Luckily this was not my first go at having this beard on my face in a loved-up way just the most recent.

I had done a lot of research when we first met because I didn’t want anyone to know I was locking lips with the handsome devil at the time, suffice to say I was seeing someone else at the same time and beard burn would have more than blown my cover so I did the research back then.

There are so many products on the market; expensive and cheap and yet the thing I have discovered (besides choosing this man over all others and not giving a damn who knows we’re kissing) that works best is a hot damp flannel over the affected area for ten minutes.

But here are some of the better products available for purchase that both sooth and remove beard burn. I know some people find it quite painful and unpleasant but that isn’t the case for me and in fact if I didn’t have business meetings all day I would wear it like a badge of honour and not just because hours later I can still feel the pressure of his lips on mine and his scruff pressing against my skin but rather because I am so damn proud to call this man my boyfriend or lover or whatever the kids are going with these days and I don’t care who knows it.


	2. 12.05.2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert Sugden loves Aaron Dingle...and his beard. These are secret snippets of Robert's blog about said beard. Enjoy.

So, my man and I were trying something different the other day and can I just say how good his scruff feels under my hands when we are kissing (Haha! You thought I was going somewhere else with that, didn’t you?) Dirty little buggers the lot of you.

I literally can’t keep my hands off his face when we are getting down to business.

I’ve even taken to rubbing my cheek against his post-kiss and I loving knowing that when I look in the mirror the next morning that I am going to be reminded all the places on my body he put his lips.

And besides just look at it all I want is for him to rub it all over my damn body, leaving a trail of tingly heat behind in his wake.

I ended up with a bad rash yesterday that had him offering to shave it all off, he blamed the rash I got from him rimming me on his beard, I only blame his beard it for the two amazing orgasms he gave me.

No regrets even if it is a little tender down there today, doesn’t stop me thinking about how I can get his head between my legs again as fast as humanly possible.  In fact, this must wait for another day, I have a boyfriend whose face I want to sit on…

 


	3. 24.10.2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert Sugden loves Aaron Dingle...and his beard. These are secret snippets of Robert's blog about said beard. Enjoy.

Got engaged today. I was so scared we’d never get to spend another day together let alone the rest of our lives. Aaron’s still in the hospital, he’s sleeping now and I should really go home and shower and change but I can’t bring myself to leave him just yet.

He trimmed his beard a few days ago, and I found myself thinking it would never grow back if he didn’t make it.  Such a weird thought to have in the midst of such a tragedy and yet it’s so a living part of him that at the time I mourned the thought of losing his damn beard almost as much as the thought of losing his love and support. How stupid is that?

The doctors have assured me that he’s out of the woods and he’s asked me to collect some things from home so I’m going to have to leave him soon even if it is only for an hour or so but I really don’t want to.

I love this man with every fiber of my being, who I am today is because of him, it’s for him and I don’t even want to go back to a place where he and his beard aren’t the biggest part of my life.  My love, my lover, my fiancé.


	4. 28.10.2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert Sugden loves Aaron Dingle...and his beard. These are secret snippets of Robert's blog about said beard. Enjoy.

He’s home again now.  My fiancé. Determined as ever to get back to it and I just want to wrap him in cotton wool.  Is it so hard to understand that I might want him safe and all to myself for one minute? Between his crazy family and his sister Liv, we are lucky to get a second alone and as much as I’d like to celebrate that he’s home and we’re now engaged, too much physical activity isn’t good for him.

It hasn’t been too bad I’ve just had to do most of the work not that I’m complaining. It is my favourite thing in the world to do after all, well one of them anyway.  But I miss his beard rubbing against the inside of my thighs and he’d never admit it but I know he misses seeing the marks he leaves behind on my body because he’s taken to stroking his fingers over where I’d usually have beard burn the next day and it is always with a frown on his face.

It might be a kink this…I just didn’t realise it was his as well as mine.


	5. 15.11.2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert Sugden loves Aaron Dingle...and his beard. These are secret snippets of Robert's blog about said beard. Enjoy.

This time of the year has always been hard but I thought having Aaron would make it easier but he’s just pissed at me so I can’t tell him how I’m really feeling…

And worse still I fucked up again today.

So, easy it has become to fall into my own traps. I used to be better at my machinations and subterfuge before Aaron and now I stumble around like a bumbling idiot.

I let my Ex kiss me again today. After Aaron told me to stay away from her. Technically I did stay away, she came to me, came on to me but I know that distinction won’t matter to Aaron.

She did kiss me but I didn’t stop her right away, not as fast as I should have. In my defence, I want her on side to help with my dastardly plans for revenge against her family but if I’m being completely honest it was that I was comfortable in my home surrounded by things that remind me of Aaron and I was lonely… I wanted my fiancé.

Yet it took me a second to realise what was happening, that it wasn’t his lips pressed against mine. Sounds like a load of crap to me too even as I type it here and I know Aaron wouldn’t buy it for a second but it is the god’s truth, only the lack of stubble and musculature in her arm gave me pause.  Was I that desperate for some affection for some kindness today that I could let this happen? Again.

She is not Aaron.

I only want to kiss Aaron. Forever, full stop.

I hesitated to tell her that again for fear it could undo all my hard work but my web is going to trap me in it if I’m not careful.

I can’t be kissing her again. Not if I truly want to be with Aaron and I do. But especially because I don’t want to kiss her.

I love my brother Andy but there are some things I won’t risk even for him and Aaron is at the top of that list.

Sorry for offloading here but it’s not like I can talk about this with anyone else in my life.


	6. 29.11.2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert Sugden loves Aaron Dingle...and his beard. These are secret snippets of Robert's blog about said beard. Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to the wonderful Matty for letting me abuse her brain.

My day started out so well, just me and Aaron alone, talking about getting married but then Rebecca messaged me and suddenly I’m bricking it again.  Now Aaron’s warning me off; I can’t tell him how deep I am, what I’ve done.

He’ll never forgive me.

I’m concerned. Okay no, I’m freaking out. I fucked up again. You’d think I’d learn, but no. Every damn time. And I’m really trying but I know that trying isn’t enough.

I must be better.

For Vic, for Andy, but most importantly for Aaron.

I can’t believe I almost risked everything today. I can’t keep doing this.

I must tell Aaron but he is so…Aaron, I don’t know if I can come clean. I’m so scared he’ll work out that I’m not worth the bother that he deserves better. The whole village knows that home truth and yet Aaron loves me.

Miracle that.

I can’t lose him again.

But I need Aaron… Diane and Vic, they don’t even really know me. Neither does Rebecca for that matter.

Aaron makes everything better.

I’m sorry if you were here for explicit conversations about ‘that beard’. I just don’t have it in me right now to be creative and witty. I just keep thinking about ‘that beard’ walking out of the door and out of my life and never coming back to me.

 

 

 

 


	7. 30.11.2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert Sugden loves Aaron Dingle...and his beard. These are secret snippets of Robert's blog about said beard. Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistakes are mine.
> 
> This addition to the series was written for the lovely [@geekgirlwiggins](https://geekgirlwiggins.tumblr.com/) for her birthday - sorry it is so late babe!

Rebecca. Damn it.

It’s my own fault, I should have told Aaron everything. I didn’t and there she was like butter wouldn’t melt in her mouth. She was all full of apologies and nefarious intentions.

I thought I could brush her off but ‘hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.’  I tried to get rid of her. Was this her version of ‘if I can’t have you no one can?’ She was delusional. If I had wanted her, I know I could have had her anytime but I didn’t and I don’t.

I only want Aaron. No one else comes close. It frustrates the hell out of me that Aaron can’t see what he means to me. The rest of the village can do one, I don’t care what they think of me but I know that Aaron just doesn’t get it.

It’s on me. Past behaviours and all that.

And now it was too late because before I could do anything about it Aaron knew.

He was brilliant, so much spite and lies. Really. I had no idea he even had it in him, but then again, he was constantly surprising me.

Aaron sounded so sure, so believable for a moment I thought everything might be okay. I was sure he knew she was lying but he wouldn’t ever look at me when we were alone.

So, I had to wonder if it was finally over between us, once and for good. If I’m being honest I’ve been waiting for Aaron to realise that he and his damn beard are too good for the likes of me since we got back together.

I learnt a long time ago that I don’t get to keep the people I love.

He finally spoke to me. I want to say he ‘accused me’ of kissing her, but is it calling it an accusation if it kind of actually happened? Just because I was manipulating her to get information about Andy, it happened. It hurt him. I hurt him.

Robert fucked up again, who’s surprised?

I didn’t want to tell him because it meant nothing, less than nothing even but I knew it would mean something to him and I knew he needed the truth.

But how much truth was too much?

It hurts too, because he doesn’t understand who I am. I thought he did. I thought he accepted I am bisexual but he doesn’t get it.

It’s not about preferring one sex over another. I love him. Above all others, that he’s a man is just a part of him I love, but it doesn’t change who I am.

I want him to trust me. I need it.

I know I don’t make it easy for him, but I didn’t promise him easy and I didn’t sign up for easy. I signed up for messed up forever.

In for a penny, in for a pound, I told him about how she’d kissed me and how maybe I’d led her on. To get to Chrissie and then because turns out funny I actually hate keeping things from him. So, I told him about Rebecca wanting my help with Lachlan. Which of course set him off again.

I keep trying but I feel like it’s never enough, like maybe I’m not enough for him. Maybe, everyone is right. Maybe, I’m not worth the bother but I’m not about to let the scruffy stubborn arse go.

I love him too much.

I know he loves me, even when he doesn’t always like me…I just wish I knew why.

 

 

 


End file.
